


ГОСТИ В ГОРОДЕ, КОТОРОГО НЕТ

by Shad_Tkhom



Category: Charmed (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	

\- И как вы попали к нам?  
Пайпер удивлённо приподняла бровь — но шериф явно была изумлена, даже ошарашена и не шутила — она им не доверяла и смотрела на сестёр и Билли с подозрением.  
\- У нас заглох двигатель и мы отправились за помощью. Пока ваш местный автомеханик разбирается с проблемой зашли перекусить. Что-то не так?  
Эмма вздохнула. Она продолжала так странно смотреть на незваных гостей Сторибрука, что те начали чувствовать нешуточную тревогу. Что-то случилось - но вот что?  
\- Всё не так… Просто наш город очень трудно найти - он не обозначен на картах, а ещё трудней в него вот так вот просто попасть…  
\- И что такое с вашим городом? - поинтересовалась Пейдж. - Город как город с виду.  
Эмма усмехнулась:  
\- Вы мне не поверите… Но коли вы сюда каким то образом попали… Несмотря на заклятье.  
\- А… - Фиби небрежно пожала плечами. - Понятно. Заклятье.  
\- Мы ведьмы, - пояснила Пейдж. - Чародейки. И видимо достаточно сильные чтобы даже не обратить внимание на ваши заклятия.  
\- Видимо да, - откликнулась Эмма. - Это было заклятье Снежной Королевы.  
\- Кого?! - Билли уставилась на шерифа открыв рот. - А разве она существует?  
\- Существовала, - поправила Эмма. - Долгая и печальная история. Её уже нет на этом свете, а заклятье осталось. Но нам же лучше — посторонних нет. Случайных гостей. Вы первые.  
\- Хотите сказать, что существует… существовала Снежная Королева? - недоверчиво прищурилась Пайпер. - Может и Красная Шапочка с Белоснежкой тоже? Живут или жили.  
\- Я Бабушка Красной Шапочки, - поклонилась милая старушка, стоявшая за прилавком. - Её сейчас нет  в городе но, когда появится, я вас познакомлю.  
Один из посетителей звонко и громко чихнул.   
\- А это Чихун, - представила его Эмма. - Один из Семи Гномов. С ним за столиком Ворчун. А я — дочь Белоснежки и Прекрасного Принца.  
\- Не может быть… - Билли была самой молодой в компании и ещё не забыла сказки, которыми зачитывалась в детстве.  
\- И я ещё способная волшебница, - продолжила Эмма и  на её ладони возник сверкающий кристалл.  
Хлопнула входная дверь.  
\- Ты уже разобралась как они умудрились попасть в город?  
Эмма ехидно улыбнулась.  
\- И тебе доброе утро, Регина, - Эмма взяла Миллс под руку - к большому неудовольствию последней. - Знакомьтесь — Регина Миллс, она же Злая Королева и мэр нашего милого городка, а это у нас ведьмы…  
\- Добрые ведьмы, - поспешила пояснить Пайпер. - Я Пайпер.  
\- Пейдж.  
\- Фиби.  
\- Билли.  
….  
\- Вы действительно добрые ведьмы? - с любопытством спросил Генри. - Творите добро, никого не убиваете?  
\- Ну как сказать… - протянула Пайпер. - Приходится, время от времени. Демонов, ворлоков, злых ведьм и прочую нечисть.  
\- Ты, в самом начале своей ведьминской карьеры, убила своего парня, - ехидно заметила Фиби.  
\- Он был ворлоком! А ты своего мужа. Дважды.  
\- Он был наполовину демон. Пришлось поэтому повозиться с ним немного больше. А ты убила однажды меня и Пейдж. А я пыталась убить тебя и Прю.  
\- Я тоже была когда-то Злой Королевой. В прошлой жизни, - ухмыльнулась Пейдж. - И какое-то время вампиром.   
Билли вздохнула:  
\- А я чуть вас всех не убила… А потом угробила свою собственную сестру, которую искала почти всю сознательную жизнь…  
\- А она пыталась убить тебя, - серьёзно кивнула Фиби. - Это была самооборона. Она связалась с тьмой.  
\- Я тоже… - грустно передёрнула плечами Билли.  
\- Но потом выбрала нужную сторону, - подытожила Пайпер.  
\- А я даже была не кем-нибудь, а женой самого Источника Зла и Королевой Демонов но всё равно вернулась к свету, - гордо сказала Фиби.  
\- Как у вас всё сложно… - покачала головой Эмма.  
\- Ведьмы, - Регина произнесла это слово так словно это всё объясняло. - Это у меня с твоей матерью, Эмма, всё было гораздо проще — я злая, она добрая. Добро всегда побеждает зло, не так ли? А у ведьм всё сложнее. Они всё время на грани. Ведь тьма так соблазнительна…  
\- Да, - подтвердила Пайпер. - Мы все попробовали её на вкус… Ведь совершая «маленькое» зло во имя добра так легко не заметить, что ты сам уже окончательно обратился ко злу — одна маленькая поблажка, одно маленькое допущение и… Главное — всё во имя добра. Исключительно.


End file.
